johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk~Johnny's first look at Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk. Today, I'm going to talk about my very first look at the latest in the Bethesda's Wolfenstein franchise. It's called Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus. Just about a month ago at E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo), Bethesda has released the sequel to their surprise success which is Wolfenstein: The New Order which takes the famous FPS franchise into a world controlled by Nazi Germany and it is up to "Good Ol' BJ" to stop them, and then there was a prequel: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood with BJ still fighting in World War 2 where the Nazis have gained the advantage. This is the sequel to The New Order. WARNING: This blog contains spoilers from the game, so read at your own risk. Story Taking place 5 months after Good Ol' BJ defeats his arch nemesis: Deathshead and even nuked Deathshead's Compound. But somehow and in someway, BJ survives (albeit he fell in a coma for those 5 Months previously mentioned) but as he awakens from his coma, the Submarine (Eva's Hammer) is now under attack by Frau Engel's elite Nazi force. Bearing injuries and confined to a wheelchair, BJ knows that he must defend the ship and help out his friends. After defending the submarine, he was taken in by Frau Engel who murders Caroline Becker. After that, BJ and his friends now venture to the Nazi Controlled USA in hopes to meet up with other resistance fighters there to drive the Nazis from BJ's beloved home nation. Gameplay From what I have seen on Trailers and some preview gameplay recently posted on Youtube, the style of gameplay is almost the same as in The New Order and The Old Blood. However this game takes the Dual-Wielding to the next level as you can dual-wield different weapons instead of just the same weapon. BJ also faces against new Nazis either it be man or machine. There will be new weapons as well as new looks to some of the old ones, BJ uses a sub-machine gun which can be held like a pistol, some enemies also use a laser gun which can make a human enemy explode into a pile of blood. The game also sees no short of collectibles and secret areas. BJ can also find items like concept art, weapon modifiers and even powerups. Assuming in the video above, BJ may also have to fight Nazis with some disadvantages like in the video featured above we see that BJ shoots at Nazis while in a wheelchair (as his body hasn't fully awakened from his 5-month long coma) apart from being severely injured, BJ also disocvers that he is suffering from Kidney Failure (which accounts BJ having only 50 health points which may change between now and when the game is released) grabbing first aid kits and eating food restores or overcharging your health if you need more health. Characters Most of the characters from The New Order return for this game. We see Set Roth (the engineer from Da'at Yichud) as well as Max Hass and Bombate. Most importantly (for BJ that is) Anya also returns and announces to BJ that she is pregnant with twins. Like in The New Order, it also features Fergus Reid and Probst Wyatt the 3rd, and depending on which timeline you choose, either one of them will appear. As much is known right now is that Fergus had his right arm cut off by Frau Engel (after she murders Caroline Becker) and gets a cybernetic arm which malfunctions on him from time to time (from one of the trailers where Fergus tries to eat a cookie and it malfunctions, breaking the cookie). Wyatt is seen following a cartoon dragon, and even trying to read a book of plans with Max Hass. There are new characters BJ meets as well, like a black woman (name unknown at this point) who is a leader of an American rebel team fighting against the Nazis who helps out BJ and his friends. There are some Nazis that BJ has to encounter that don't include guns, one of them is Frau Engel's daughter: Sigrun who is overweight and does not like killing either, she is also seen with BJ and his friends fighting in the rebellion, though her true intentions are unknown as of this point. Locales Like in the other 2 games, The New Colossus takes place in exotic locations. Judging from the trailers and the early beta gameplay videos, BJ is not just on the Eva's Hammer but also locales in the USA (where the story of the game is focused), BJ goes to Roswell (New Mexico) posing as a Fire Fighter with a small Nuclear bomb desiguised as a Fire Extingusiher where after facing a Nazi Officer at a diner (who is killed by the owner) he goes underground to find a top secret Nazi weapons developing facility to destroy it. As much is known now, BJ may also venture into the Nuclear Ruins of New York, he may even go into other places in the USA, but it remains to be seen. Well, that is it for this edition of JohnnyTalk, make sure to mark your calendars on your cellphones to October 27 which is when The New Colossus will be released. You can also check out my other wikis: the World and Movies wikis. Until Next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts